


Insatiable

by slightestwind



Series: Puppy Blaine 'Verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Hybrids, Innocence, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Puppy Blaine, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightestwind/pseuds/slightestwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy!Blaine catches Kurt having some ‘alone time’ and wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

Kurt realizes, in an alarming moment of sudden clarity, that he’s become a little bit…  _addicted_  to sex.

It’s late summer and because of the big fan in his window, Kurt’s bedroom turns into something of an oasis on those days where the summer heat is stifling but apparently not quite hot enough to warrant turning on the air conditioning in the house. It’s not unusual for Kurt to spend most of the day cooped up in his room, browsing fashion blogs or watching Top Model reruns while Blaine’s sprawled out on the floor in just his shorts.

Blaine runs a little hotter than humans do and Kurt can’t blame him for parking in front of the fan on those miserably hot days and panting adorably, smiling as the air blows over him. 

The rest of the household doesn’t question it, either, which Kurt is grateful for, because more often than not the heat means both of them stripping down until Blaine complains he can’t take Kurt’s scent anymore, climbing onto the bed and nuzzling at Kurt’s neck for permission even though Kurt’s legs are already falling open, spreading himself for Blaine’s eager mouth.

It’s  _exhilarating_ , trying to keep quiet in the middle of the day, both of them panting and sweaty and eager to get each other off. Sometimes Blaine licks until Kurt’s pussy feels raw and oversensitive and Kurt strokes Blaine until he comes wet over Kurt’s hand, or sometimes the heat has already zapped most of their energy, and all Kurt can do is roll over onto his stomach and lift his hips so Blaine can slip inside, hips grinding forward while his teeth worry at the back of Kurt’s neck.

It’s not a bad way to spend the summer, really. Only Kurt knows he has to go back to school in less than a month, and when he tries to practice some self-control and turn their daily “play” sessions into once-a-week events, his libido doesn’t get the memo.

All it seems to take is Blaine lazily lapping at the dripping juice of his popsicle, or stretching out on the couch so his shorts slip down his slender hips, and Kurt can feel the ache start to throb between his legs. He feels  _insatiable_ , more of an animal than Blaine is with his urges, so he does something he’s not entirely proud of.

Kurt waits until Blaine is napping downstairs and shuts himself in his room and undresses, lying back on the bed and sliding a hand slowly down his stomach, until his fingers are dipping between his thighs. He’s  _soaked_ already, his skin hot to touch, and while it’s not the same as Blaine’s long tongue, it helps.

“Mmm,” Kurt hums to himself, rubbing slow circles over his clit and shuddering at the way heat curls in his belly, the steady build of pressure. Kurt hasn’t had to do this for a while - Blaine can sense when Kurt is turned on, can smell it in the air, and is always eager to nose his way between Kurt’s legs, to chase the taste of him like Kurt’s a particularly delicious treat.

And oh, Kurt flushes as he thinks about it - about Blaine’s soft lips and tongue, licking Kurt through orgasm after orgasm - and he slides his fingers lower and presses two inside, clenching around them and instantly wishing he was fuller. After getting used to taking something as big as Blaine’s knot, Kurt finds himself craving it sometimes, the way it stretches and fills him.

Kurt’s so turned on now he knows it isn’t going to take much to come, so he rubs faster at his swollen clit, fingers crooking inside his pussy, feeling the heat build and build. He’s straining for his orgasm when there’s a knock on the door, and Kurt’s body jerks in surprise, stilling. His voice is high and strangled when he asks, “Who is it?”

“Me,” Blaine says, voice low, muffled through the door, and Kurt sits up, quickly pulling a sheet over his body and telling Blaine he can come in. It’s probably not the smartest idea, but it’s  _Blaine_ , and Kurt can’t just tell him to leave.

Blaine enters quickly, shutting the door behind him and then stalking over to the bed, nostrils flaring when he climbs onto the mattress and drags the sheet back. His tail jerks behind him, betraying his excitement.

Blaine’s eyes darken in a way that’s more sulky than predatory but still sends a hot thrill down Kurt’s spine, his hand frozen between his thighs and face flushed red from being caught.

“You started without me,” Blaine says, and Kurt’s expression softens at the tone of his voice.

“I just didn’t want to bother you. I- I don’t want you to think sex is all I care about.”

“But I care about you,” Blaine insists, crawling closer. “I care about taking care of you. I could smell you from the hallway, that you needed me, Kurt.” Blaine nuzzles at Kurt’s hand until Kurt’s sliding it out from between his legs and then Blaine sucks the fingers past his lips, tasting him. Kurt feels a fresh wave of heat flood his face, watching Blaine lick between the fingers Kurt was just using inside himself. “Please let me help?”

“Oh, Blaine,” Kurt sighs, and the rush of affection he feels has nothing to do with sex and everything to do with how much he loves Blaine, loves how earnest and honest he is and how good it feels when they’re together like this. “I’d love it if you helped. I was so close before, can- can you use your fingers inside me?”

Blaine doesn’t reply, but his grin is answer enough, as is the warm lick he gives Kurt’s cheek when he darts in close enough. Kurt laughs, the sound cutting off when Blaine wiggles down between Kurt’s legs and spreads them open wide, the cool air hitting Kurt’s hot skin and making him shiver.

“You’re so wet,” Blaine growls, and his licks start at the inside of Kurt’s thighs, cleaning him up. Kurt has to fight the urge to rock his hips forward, tempted to shift until his pussy is under Blaine’s eager mouth, but it doesn’t take Blaine long to get there.

“Good boy,” Kurt moans once he feels Blaine’s tongue spreading him open, licking sloppily up the center of him, a slick, steady pressure that feels so  _good_. Kurt drops his head back and sinks his fingers into Blaine’s hair, petting through the curls. “Oh, such a good boy.”

Blaine’s tail wags behind him at the praise, swishing slowly where he’s bent over and licking where Kurt is so sensitive, flushed dark pink from touching himself before Blaine found him. Pleasure twists low in Kurt’s belly at each wide sweep of Blaine’s tongue, dragging from slick entrance all the way up to his clit, swollen and aching under Blaine’s mouth.

“Fingers,” Kurt reminds him, and Blaine brings his hand between them without ever taking his mouth off Kurt, nose pressed against the skin as he laps at Kurt like he’s hungry for him. He slides in two fingers, whining softly when Kurt squeezes around them, grateful for the pressure inside.

“That’s good, you’re doing so well. Do you remember how to fuck me with them, sweetie?”

Blaine nods quickly, stroking in and up and dropping his mouth back open, closing his lips around Kurt’s clit to suck. He’s as good at that as he is at licking, always suckling gentle enough that Kurt’s orgasm sneaks up on him, the heat curling slow and steady inside.

Now, though, it’s hard to focus on anything with the way Blaine’s fingers are pushing in, three now, making Kurt ache deep inside, like there’s a heavy pressure low in his belly. It’s overwhelming but Kurt wants  _more_ , wants to feel what happens when the ache peaks.

“Faster, please. Oh, can you– faster?” Kurt pants, turning his flushed face into his arm and crying out when it’s too much, when his orgasm hits him hard and his muscles push out, legs trembling as he comes. Blaine startles, quickly darting in to lick around Kurt’s pussy, and Kurt realizes with a horrified gasp that he’s squirted, that Blaine’s face is wet with it.

“Oh god oh god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t–” Kurt tries to shift back, oversensitivity already setting it, but Blaine chases him with a growl, licking fervently over Kurt’s swollen skin but avoiding his clit now. “Are you okay?” Kurt asks, petting behind Blaine’s soft ears.

Blaine finally looks up and blinks slowly, licking around his mouth and sliding up Kurt’s body so he can tuck his face against Kurt’s neck, nuzzling. “'course I’m okay. But I want more, Kurt, I want–”

“Do you want to fuck me?” Kurt asks in a hoarse voice, feeling the relaxing haze of his orgasm clear when he realizes how turned on he still is, and Blaine nods, starts to shove his hips down so that Kurt can feel Blaine’s hard cock through his shorts. “Get undressed and come lie back on top of me, honey.”

Blaine scrambles to do as he’s told, growling when his legs get tangled in the shorts and he almost falls off the bed, and Kurt smiles, dipping his fingers between his thighs to rub absently at his sensitive clit. Blaine’s eyes are dark when he climbs back onto the bed, wild and hungry, and Kurt knows that once he’s inside he’ll stop holding back, let himself go and take Kurt for his own pleasure. Kurt moans just thinking about it and Blaine is quick to settle over Kurt’s body, broad and tan and naked, beautiful as always.

“Like this?” Blaine asks, his cock already flushed hard, only just starting to swell at the base.

“Just like this,” Kurt says, reaching between them to guide the head of Blaine’s cock inside and gasping at how good it feels, clenching around something thick and hot and having Blaine pressing him into the bed.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine whimpers, licking at Kurt’s cheek anxiously, and Kurt huffs out a laugh, sliding his hands down to grip Blaine’s ass, pushing him closer. Blaine shudders at the touch, tail swishing jerkily.

Kurt closes his eyes, tilting his hips up and keeping himself spread open for Blaine. “Go on, sweetheart. Keep going for me, don’t stop.”

Just like that, Blaine’s self-restraint is snapping and he’s driving his hips forward, thrusting deep and hard and  _fast_ , too fast for Kurt to feel anything but the throbbing ache of being so full. The angle has the growing swell of Blaine’s knot rubbing just inside, massaging his g-spot with every shaky thrust, and Kurt can feel himself squirting around Blaine’s cock, weak little bursts of fluid that startle Blaine and make him fuck harder, deeper, his hips pistoning at a wild pace.

“Oh- oh  _fuck_ ,” Kurt moans when he feels the widening knot push at his entrance, stretching him open and then popping in, and Blaine growls and stills, biting at Kurt’s shoulder when they both start to come.

Kurt keeps clenching through his orgasm and the pressure is almost unbearable, so heavy and full inside, throbbing with each pulse of Blaine’s cock. He shakes as he comes down from it, still stuck with the thick knot inside and Blaine giving comforting licks to the side of Kurt’s neck.

“Good boy,” Kurt whispers, stroking down Blaine’s back, scratching at the base of his tail just to hear Blaine’s sharp intake of breath. “You fuck me so well, my good boy.”

Blaine lifts his head from Kurt’s shoulder then and does something that makes Kurt freeze.

He  _kisses_  him.

It’s… not really what Kurt expected from his first kiss. Blaine doesn’t know what to do, rubbing his lips over Kurt’s and then licking gently at the seam of Kurt’s lips, whining and shifting his hips even though the knot is still too big to pull out.

“Wait,” Kurt says, cupping his face, and he strains up and kisses Blaine for  _real_ , lips sliding together clumsily. Blaine kisses back, and for a few seconds it’s so good, making heat twist in Kurt’s stomach, but then Blaine goes back to licking, huffing out happily when Kurt lets Blaine’s tongue past his lips.

When they pull back Kurt feels flushed, his mouth wet and swollen, but Blaine’s wide grin is enough to make the sloppy kiss worth it. “Why did you–”

“You’re my mate,” Blaine says simply, and the sweet look on his face feels out of place with Kurt’s growing arousal as Blaine shifts his hips, knot rubbing inside him as Blaine waits for it to go down. “Human mates kiss each other and you’re human, so I wanted to kiss you. Sorry I’m bad at it,” Blaine adds sheepishly, but Kurt shakes his head, bringing Blaine’s mouth back to his and kissing him soundly, laughing when Blaine tries to lick inside again.

“You’re a little eager to french kiss, Blaine, but no, you’re not bad at all. I’m happy to be your mate.” Kurt nuzzles his nose against Blaine’s and feels his chest tighten when Blaine nuzzles back. His hips wiggle and shift again, pressed as close to Kurt as he can, and Kurt’s breath hitches at the drag over his clit, the friction that makes him shudder and clench down.

“More?” Blaine asks, and Kurt just nods, embarrassed at how easily he gets worked up. Blaine doesn’t seem to mind, though, thrusting as much as he can when they’re knotted like this. Kurt reaches between them to rub at his clit and he gasps at the pressure of the knot, the way it ruts against his g-spot when Blaine moves, making that impatient heat pool in Kurt’s stomach.

“Blaine, I’m– I think I’m gonna come,” Kurt gasps, because the pressure building is so  _much_  and Blaine is still so big inside him.

Blaine bites at Kurt’s neck, whining from the oversensitivity he must be feeling, and Kurt’s body draws up tight until he can’t hold back anymore, coming with a groan. He squirts, enough that he can feel it splashing his thighs, and the force of it pushes Blaine’s knot out, leaves Kurt trembling and trying to catch his breath as he comes down from his orgasm.

Blaine noses his way down between Kurt’s thighs, lapping over his pussy to clean up even though Kurt’s  _soaked_ , wet and shuddering as Blaine’s come starts to slide out too.

The licks are soothing, though, feel good over Kurt’s swollen pussy, and he’s about to drift off when Blaine pulls away, moving up the bed to tuck his sweaty face in against Kurt’s neck.

“Good boy,” Kurt whispers hoarsely, stroking through Blaine’s curls and sighing at the way he can still feel his pulse between his legs, the phantom throb in his pussy. He’s going to be sore for a few days but it’s always  _more_ than worth it. “Wanna nap with me now?”

Blaine licks Kurt’s cheek in response and Kurt smiles, holding Blaine close and tugging the ruined sheet over them, falling asleep to the loud whir of the fan and Blaine’s steady breathing against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to tumblr [here](http://unboundropes.tumblr.com/post/60711134446/insatiable-kurtblaine-nc-17)!


End file.
